Surprise kisses and family
by Lacey99
Summary: Mac and Harm are in Australia. What will happen now?


Surprise kisses and family

It's weird how a relationship can change over time. Take my relationship with Mac for example; first she was the ghost of my previous girlfriend, then she became the best friend I've ever had and now she is the woman I love. Of course she doesn't know that I love her; I mean she knows that I love her as a friend, but not that I'm in love with her. I don't know exactly how long I've felt this way about her, it must have come sneaking up on me over the years. I wanted to tell her before I went back to flying, but I had just ended things with Jordan and it seemed weird to confess my love for Mac so soon after. Right now I feel like I made a mistake though; I should have told her.

I am back at JAG now; my relationship with her weirder than ever. She seems so close to the exchange officer Mic Brumby and I have to admit that I'm jealous. I've never liked the guy; mostly I don't like him because he's been going after Mac since the day he set his foot inside this building. Right now I'm relived that he'll be going back to Australia.

I called Jordan when I came back to JAG. Why I did it, I'm not so sure about. I cared about Jordan a lot, but she was never... She was never Mac. I felt bad about the way we ended things before I left JAG; I wasn't straight with her about going back to being a pilot and the way she found out about it wasn't exactly the way she should have. I should have been straight with her from the moment I started thinking about leaving JAG, but we weren't in that kind of serious relationship and I didn't even tell Mac before I'd already made the decision. To tell the truth I was more scared of Mac's reaction than Jordan's, probably because I really cared about what Mac would feel about me leaving JAG. Anyway; I called Jordan because I felt bad about the way we ended things, not because I really wanted her back.

Right now I don't think I can wrap my head around any kind of relationship actually; I'm to focused on my time as a pilot and the idea of it being really over this time. I will never again return to a ship as a full time pilot, this is the second time that happens, but this time it's not because I can't, but because I don't belong there any more. A knock on my door makes me come back to reality and I say "Enter."

Mac appears in my doorway. "Can we talk about the case?" She is referring to the Farmer case that will go to court later this day. An old case that is getting a new look; basically it is a life or death case. If Mac wins Farmer will spend the rest of his life in prison, if I win he'll get the needle.

"Mac, let's just see what happens in court. What is it about this man? Why do you want to safe him?"

"I'm just not sure that he deserves to die. I'll see you in court Harm." She turns to leave.

"So Brumby is leaving huh?" The words leave my mouth before I realise that this will lead to no good.

"Yes, you must be very happy?" Mac turns back to me.

"Why do you say that?" I try to look innocents.

"You never liked him."

"You do." Why do I open my mouth around this woman at all I wonder.

"What's it to you anyway, you seam so preoccupied with the video princess to notice anything I do." Mac throw at me.

"I'm not dating her."

"You had dinner with her."

"You had dinner with Brumby."

"I asked you first."

"I already had dinner plans, it would be rude to change them."

"So you can make dinner plans, but I can't?"

"I just don't think you should make them with Brumby that's all."

"You know what Harm? I'll see you in court. Bye." She turns and leaves, leaving me feeling like an idiot. She's right; I shouldn't put my nose into her life like that. I turn to the files on my desk and decide to get some work done before I have to face Mac in court.

The bar is emptying out and I sit on a barstool finishing my beer. We said goodbye to Brumby tonight and sent him back to Australia. I guess I don't have to worry about him running after Mac any more and I'm feeling a little happy by that thought. Mac has been quiet all night and I wonder what's going on in that brain of hers. I decide that it's time to talk to her. She's getting ready to leave it seems, so I throw some money on the bar and walk towards her.

"I'll follow you out." I say and help her with her coat. I say goodbye to Bud, Harriet and the Admiral and follow her outside. "You have been quiet tonight. What's on your mind."

"Nothing important." Is her only response before she falls silent again.

"Is it because Brumby is leaving?"

"He's a good man Harm and a good friend."

"You kissed him."

"He was leaving."

"What's the deal with the two of you anyway?"

"Non of your business Harm."

"Come on Mac, we're friend, friends talk."

"But only when it's convenient for you right?" We reach her car and she unlock the door. "Good night Harm." She gets into the car and before I can say anything she's gone. What did she mean by that? 'Only when it's convenient for you.' I shake my head and decide to go home, hoping Mac will be in a better mood tomorrow.

I can't believe she's topless on a beach with that man! How can she do that? How can she be topless anywhere with him? I'm feeling a little bit jealous when I approach them. I'm trying to see if there's any sign of a bikini top, but that damn magazine is covering her. I notice she's noticing me and I decide to focus on Brumby.

By the time I get away from them I'm feeling even more jealous and a little annoyed that I let Brumby get to me. At least she's not having dinner with the guy, she'll be safe with Bud.

I take her to dinner the night after she had dinner with Bud, only my dinner is not very fancy. I want to discuss the case with her and see if we can maybe figure something out about this case. On the way there we get into a discussion about us and she actually offers to go topless in front of me. At least I think it is an offer. I turn her down, mostly because I get the feeling that she is offering me a one night stand. I can't do that with her; it will have to be everything or nothing with her. She's disappointed, but I think she understands what I'm trying to tell her; that we need to wait until we're back in D.C.

After I win my case and Mac congratulates me Brumby gives us one of his annoying comments. "I had expected more than a hand shake if I won Mac."

I feel like punching the guy; I've already done that and I doubt that the Admiral will ever let me get away with another fight on this trip. In stead I do something that surprises not only me, but everyone around me as well. In stead of punching Brumby or saying something back I step close to Mac and I kiss her. At first she's hesitating, but soon I can feel her kiss me back. God, she's a great kisser! When the need for air force us apart, I look at her shocked expression. "Have dinner with me tonight?"

She only nods and turn to walk away from the group. I look around and I see both the Admiral, Brumby and Bud with their mouths wide open. "I'll see you guys later." Then I hurry to catch up with Mac. As I leave the group I can hear the Admiral say; "I guess you lost both the case and the girl Brumby."

I didn't hear Brumby's reply because I want to talk to Mac. "Mac wait up, where do you want to have dinner?"

"Dinner?" She stops and turn to me. "Dinner?"She says again

"Yes, I'm taking you to dinner remember?" I take her hand.

"You just kissed me?" She looks at me. "You just kissed me in front of the Admiral?"

"Yes, but I can remember you kissing me back." I say and smile widely at the thought of our kiss.

"Why did you kiss me?" She ignores the smile on my face.

I can't stop smiling, it's like I just won a million dollar. "Because I wanted to."

"But..." She starts, but I kiss her again.

I'm sitting on the couch reading my book when my six year old daughter come barging into the living room with an angry look on her face. She sits down in one of the chairs with her arms crossed in front of her.

"What's up princess?" I ask and put my book down.

"Nothing." She says and continue staring angrily at the table in front of her.

I can't help but to smile, I've seen that look before. That's the exact same look that Mac has when she's angry.

"Maybe I can help." I suggest.

"No you can't! You are one of them." She give me an angry look and turn to the table again.

Mac comes into the living room and I give her a welcoming smile. She's the most beautiful woman in the world and she's married to me. That always makes me happy.

She takes one look at our daughter and I can see that she's about to laugh, so I give her a warning look and shake my head. You don't laugh when Adeline is angry.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"Adeline is angry and I can't help because I'm one of them." I say and try to hide my smile.

"What did your brother do this time?" Mac sit down beside me and focus on our daughter.

"He said that I can't play soccer because I'm a girl. He's so stupid, I want a new brother." My daughter yell at us.

"Well you can't exchange brother's so you'll just have to survive with the one you have." Mac says.

"Boys are stupid and brothers are stupid." Adeline says .

"I know honey." Mac smiles with compassion.

"Daddy is a boy, do you think he is stupid?" Adeline seem to be in a better mood now that she has someone who agrees with her to talk to.

"Sometimes." Mac give me a teasing smile and I sit back with my hands across my chest, feeling a little insulted by my wife.

"Can you make Matthew let me play soccer with them?" Adeline crawls out of the chair and gives Mac a pleading look.

Mac lean back on the couch and put her feet in my lap. "I'm getting a foot massage, why don't you just steal the ball from them and don't give it back until they let you play."

Adeline lights up and run out the door.

I start massaging Mac's feet. "You really know how to steer up trouble, you now that?" I say as she leans back with her eyes closed.

"Yes." Is her only reply.

About fifteen minutes later Adeline comes back in with a huge smile on her face.

"Did they let you play." I ask.

"I didn't steal the ball." Adeline crawls on top of her mother and hug her. "I did something much more fun."

Mac ruffles Adeline's hair. "What did you do?"

"I sprayed them with the water hose." Adeline says proudly.

"Adeline!" I say in a voice that I only use when one of my children are in big trouble. To my surprise I can hear Mac laughing. "Mac!" I say shocked.

Adeline laugh to and I can only sit and stare at my two princesses. I have to admit that it is funny, so I start laughing to.

I hear the front door open. "Mommy!" My son yells and Adeline is jumping off the couch.

"I'll go hide now." She says before she disappear upstairs.

Mac is still laughing when she get up from the couch and goes to see what condition her son is in. I get up as well and while I'm walking to the front door I can't help but think about how glad I am that I kissed Mac in Australia all those years ago. I think that's the smartest thing I have ever done.

The End


End file.
